Imperial Argonauts Empire
The Club Penguin Imperial Argonauts Empire, or IAE, is an army created by Posywillos on July 15th 2013. They are currently a SMAC army, having over 5 generations, which they refer to as "Ages", with a lifespan of over 3 years. The IAE's current leaders are Icedrift1999 & Nuggetpreet. They're a North American division based army & they're a colony of Army Republic. The Ages Taken from the Imperial Argonauts website on their 5 "Ages". The Original Age JULY 15, 2013 – AUGUST 1, 2013 The Original Age was the founding era of The Argonauts. From when the Argonauts began. The first couple of days were silent. I.A.E. had an unscheduled event maxing 8. But once the Argos came 13th on SMAC’s Top 10 then even we knew. It was about to go down. I.A.E.’s first ever training session was scheduled for on Great White. Icedrift had entered the Argos in CP ATT&T‘s 1st Roadrunners Tournament.The Empire had maxed 14 on the first ever training session. There were some ups & downs. The Argos were to verse GR2G in the first round of Roadrunners. A new owner had joined named Andrew. Posy would regret this decision later on.Andrew had first created an alleship between I.A.E. & CP Police Department. But later Andrew declared a false alarm of war. The Argos beat GR2G in the first round of Roadrunners with an average of 4. Then a question was asked. Should I.A.E. colonize or not. This decision was done democratically by letting the public vote.The results came in. I.A.E. were to colonize. A time had come in I.A.E. Our brother allies, Heat Warriors had their chat hacked. The suspect? Argonauts’ very own Andrew. Posy would not allow this. Andrew was immediately banished from I.A.E. & would be despised on in later generations. Prior to HW‘s chat hacking & after Andrew had created an allie-ship between CPPD, Andrew out of nowhere declared war with CPPD for what reason? Because of being kicked out of CPPD before joining the Argonauts Ownership. Such a noob. After the results of the colony election had come in. The decision to become of who`s colony was done plutocratically by Posy, Hopper, Icedrift & Bluey. They all settled that I.A.E. would become a colony of Army Republic. The Official Signing of The Declaration of Colonization under Army Republic was done between Commander Posywillos & General Gannon on Tuesday July 31, 2013 at 10:01 PM EST. After this day things would change. The Imperial Age AUGUST 1, 2013 – NOVEMBER 15, 2013 The day was set for. After becoming a colony, a new generation was set. The Imperial Age. A party was held for everyone to come & celebrate together as an empire. It was fun. On the first training session of The Imperial Age, I.A.E. maxed 14.Army Republic had gone to war with ACP. So that meant I.A.E. had to enter war against ACP & potentially their allies: RPF, DCP and/or Watex Warriors.Roadrunners Round 2 times were set for against brother allies Water Ninjas. AfterAR went to war, I.A.E. had to declare war on any small allies of ACP. I.A.E. declared war on Heroes for Ice Shelf. But it turned out that Ice Shelf was a server for the former army who owned the site, Cabin Warriors. So it was changed into a practice battle, which I.A.E. won. The Argonauts had demolished the Water Ninjas in round 2 of Roadrunners tournament, maxing 12 & moved on to the Championships againstSpecial Weapons And Tactics. We entered in CPAF‘s Summer Bash & were versingSPA in the first round. We were also invited to attend SMAC`s Premier Cup & were to face Water Ninjas in the first round. The I.A.E. noticed something. For 3 weeks straight Argonauts kept getting 11th place in The SMAC Top 10. Now SMAC wasn’t to blame, nor us. We just had to kick it up a notch. We lost in the first round againstSPA in CPAF‘s Summer Bash. But later on the same day, we maxed 15 at an unscheduled on Mukluk. A practice battle between I.A.E. & Ice Warriors was scheduled, but later cancelled. In SMAC‘s Premier Cup, we were tied up in some 3 way battle which no one else was in. We were to verse S.W.A.T. & WN at the same time. We managed to beat both. We toppled WN`s max 3 & S.W.A.T‘s max 5 by holding an average of 8 & maxing 9. SPA decided to bumrush the event. We then (In Premier Cup with 1 win & 1 loss) were in a wildcard position & once again were to verse WN. WN had respectfully won. We had a practice battle with ਰੋਇਲ ਪੰਗਾ ਗੈਗਉਡਰ ੯ ਜੇ| & won. In I.A.E’s first ever Parliament, the first ever iBill 67-A (Imperial Bill) was passed. It stated that from August 30 to September 5 there will be no events & after there will be at least 1 event per week. After the given break. I.A.E. discovered that another army, the Oranges had the same capitol server. Oyster. A warning post was published in what seem to be a waging war. But Oranges agreed & changed their capitol to Walrus. By after then things went they way they were meant to. Still following iBill 67-A. We had a great unscheduled on Yukon, maxing 14. With that event final, it helped us achieve 5th place in SMAC‘s Top 10. The highest yet. Kingfunks4 had stated: “A well put effort in the Empire. Usually lingering at the bottom, The Argonauts had finally burst through & into the top 5. Great job!”. We had a practice battle against Snow Blizzard Army, & won. With us coming 5th in SMAC, we were able to qualify in CPAC‘s Champions Cup. A tournament for huge armies. We already knew we were going to lose. But we accepted the challenge with faith. We first versed Dark Warriors. We tried our best, but badly lost with sizes of 10 – 32. By this time, Bluey had a temorary reitrement so he could get RRCP (his own army) back on their feet. We were to verse Lighting Strikers in round 2. Also lost. 11 – 23. We finally had an unscheduled event maxing 14, & that was that. The original death was to be November 1st. But was declared November 15th by Posywillos. The era was done. The 1st Blessed Age MAY 30, 2014 – JUNE 11, 2014 On March 19, 2014, Posy decided to take a stroll down memory lane & re visited the site of what once was the home of The Argonauts. On that same day he saw a new post. It was Bluey. He posted: “This Isn’t The End” & stated that The Argonauts will come back. Posy then quickly added his thoughts in the post & decided on the date of full revival. June 13. By then Army Republic had unfortunately died. Preparations were first taken on May 30, 2014 for the revival. Posy was looking for 3 new commanders. He put out applications. A new flag was created. Posy called it, The 1st Blessed Age. An active count was posted by Icedrift to see if all the old members from older generations would comment. Posy had given a notice ahead of time to let all Argonauts know that he was going back to Punjab on a 3 week absence. St Ivy 7th published a statement containing information about The Pre Blessed – Day event. Ranks were to be updated. A nice unscheduled was held by Hopper for our first event back. We had averaged 8 & maxed 11. The Pre – Blessed Day event was help & I.A.E. averaged 8 & maxed 10. Ivy & Hopper had a meeting on the conset of Posy to talk about if I.A.E. was to colonize again or not. The solution? I.A.E. was to colonize once more. Ivy wanted to schedule another meeting w/ Icedrift & Hopper to colsolidate on who to colonize under. It was preffered to colonize under a CPACTop 5 army at the time. Posy approved of the meeting. After the leaders had discussed the final decision was made to colonize under ACP. The Declaration was made & confirmed by both Commanders Posywillos (IAE) & Flipmoo (ACP) on June 8, 2014 at 11:50 AM EST. It can be seen here. The SMAC & SMAP Top 10’s were released & on both the Argonauts came 10th. Ranks we being updated by Hopper. The ‘engine’ of the Argonauts seemed to be back up & running normally just like once back in 2013. On Tues. June 10, 2014, General Posywillos decided to aid The Sky Alliance, or more or less, brother allies Water Ninjas in The Sky Alliance – Red Legion War. This war more or less had pretty much the whole Small/Medium Army Community involved with 5 S/M Armies in The Red Legion & 9 S/M Armies in The Sky Alliance. IAE were to attend their first event, the Defence of Sleet which actually ended up assisting Chaos. The Argonauts officially though attended only 1 event in the War. It ended up however, The Blessed Age. Wasn’t really blessed at all. Right after The Defence of Sleet w/ Chaos, a tactics session was announced by Hopper but was never scheduled. The army had died once more. This time only lasting a mere 13 days. The Alpha Age DECEMBER 12, 2015 – JANUARY 29, 2016 Posywillos didn’t like the ending to The 1st Blessed Age. Most members of the Argonauts didn’t. And a lot of discussions we happening about coming back. Mostly between the last Imperial Age Icedrift1999 & current Empire Director 4ic Pluto I V.Posywillos had decided with himself that if he’d brought the Argonauts back he wouldn’t lead. He wanted to see more legends arise within the empire. Posy gave Icedrift a second opportunity to lead. She took it with some consideration. Posy took on the role of Advisor. The site was updated & on October 3 Posy released a statement of the return of the Argonauts. On December 13, Posywillos wrote out the fine details of the colonial contract between IAE & Army Republic who had also come back from death. Posy made the decision right away to colonize without hesitation. Icedrift had signed & Dark Lord Burr of AR had approved. Which can be seen here. The Argonauts had decided to provide late support in the war betweenArmy Republic & Dark Warriors who’ve been multi-logging. Royal Vice President 2ic Posyhopper73 had scheduled the first event since coming back, a cleansing of Oyster. On December 14, the Argonauts had an unscheduled event where they scouted Jack Frost, averaging 4. Posywillos had named the new age & everything was back up & running. The results from to cleansing of Oyster came in. Maxing 4 & averaging 3. Icedrift was a bit disappointed with the sizes. Being led by Icedrift IAE marched onto Jackhammer & had successfully captured with sizes of maxing 8 & averaging 4. Posywillos later had scouted Wool Socks; his old birth server. Following in AR‘s footsteps IAE had entered The Aerate Alliance to stop multi-logging. IAE had maxed 9 & averaged 5 on Wool Socks. Zipline was shared between AR & IAE. On December 20, 2015 IAE, under approval of AR had declared war on CP Flood. CP Flood was acting very childish but they’d later merged with DCP so the war was cancelled. IAE had assisted AR with their invasion on the Doritos. Posywillos had entered IAE in SMAP’s annual Winter League. IAE had faced Night Rebels in the first round but lost dramatically. NR ownership showed signs of unsportsmanlike conduct. Argonauts went onto Round 2 to face the Time Lords & won. Time Lords were a no show. On January 18th IAE held a practice battle with Star Wars Army, SWA were a no show & it turned into a small tactics session. On the 25th, after AR’sCleansing of Fjord against RPF, IAE stayed back to patrol with sizes of 4. Advisor Posy had declared that the Argonauts were to return to their old 1 event per week plan dating back to 2013. On January 29th Posywillos announced a new age. The Beta Age JANUARY 29, 2016 – FEBRUARY 29, 2016 Posywillos had declared a new age to be called upon. With new intentions & new plans. He stated that the plan for this new age was to reach CPAC Top 10 & standards on multiple occasions. The age was started & things went underway. The Argonauts attended a practice battle between Army Republic & the Nachos, maxing 3. Prior to that an unscheduled event was held on Oyster, also maxing 3. It wasn’t the best & productive week in sizes for the Argonauts but they held their heads high. A week later on the 9th a training on Jack Frost was scheduled. The results came in. Argonauts had maxed 8 while averaging 6. A significant improvement. Historical accounts for The Age Of Nugget & The Classic Era are yet to be written. Servers The Imperial Argonauts Empire currently claim 9 servers. #Oyster Capital #Jack Frost #Wool Socks #Jackhammer #South Pole #Zipline Shared w/ Army Republic #Ice Box Shared w/ Army Republic #Rocky Road #Inverno Server Uniform Uniforms of the Imperial Argonauts Empire consist of a colour-way between blue & white. Clothes mainly worn are the unlock-able Blue Tracksuit & Blue Ninja Belt, preferably worn with the colour white. An optional 3rd uniform is the ISCP Commemoration Uniform, which is worn in respect to their older ancestral army, the International Soldiers. Notable Achievements The Imperial Argonauts Empire are known for constantly reaching the SMAC Top 10. In The Original Age & Imperial Age, the IAE stayed on the SMAC Top 10 from birth till death, a grand total of 13 weeks (91 days). Multiple times however they placed 11th, in the 'Close To Top 10' category. Since their 2nd revival, from the The Alpha Age (Dec. 12, 2015), the IAE have reached SMAC Top 10 standards every week. Their highest placement ever was 4th, back in 2013 during The Imperial Age. On April 15, 2016 the IAE were officially named the Current Oldest S/M Army in the CPA Community. This was a major feat at the time because the S/M Community constantly saw armies being created & dying within weeks. The Argonauts are also known to be a pacifist army. They're never declared war & from all the times they have it was cancelled for reasons. They strive for peace but have a decent size to wage war with. Any time their father army, Army Republic, declares war, the IAE are their first colony to follow. They've been in 3 total alliances in their time. The Sky Alliance back in 2014, The Aerate Alliance created in late 2015 to stop multi-logging & The Underground Mafias Army which fought against Redemption Force. Category:Armies started in 2013 Category:Armies that are dead